kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Roundabout Round Up
General information= Roundabout Roundup is episode 12b of Season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary Rudie books the HJ5 for a weekend long performance at a Wild West theme park, but when General No-Fun sneaks into the park's control room to reprogram Bucking Boris for destruction, the girls and Rudie have to figure out how to fix a runaway rampaging mechanical bull before their stage and the park is destroyed. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major *General Nofun *Commander Bo-Ring Minor Plot Quotes G: Love, think you can tap into the park's system and get Boris back under control? Love: Does a proton carry a positive charge? That's a yes, I'm positive. G: Guys, I need you to keep him away from the park visitors in the meantime. Angel: Are we fierce enough to rock the rhinestone cowgirl look? Yes, we totally are! G: After we fix this, we're having a meeting about how much faster it is just to say yes. Music: Like riding a bike. A giant angry robot bike....with horns. Trivia |-| Gallery= Screenshots HJ5whyRudieCowboyRRU.png|HJ5 waiting for Rudie to explain why he is dressed like a cowboy. WWTPperformanceRRU.png|HJ5 has a weekend long performance at a Wild West themepark. MusicUncertain03RRU.png|Music isn’t sure if she wants to go to the themepark. HelpMeAngelRRU.png|Music wants Angel to help resolve the dichotomy. MusicConflictedRRU.png|Music is very conflicted and confused. GwillBeFunRRU.png|G thinks it will be fun. MBchauffeurRRU.png|Evil villains do not drive their own motorbike, they have their number one lackey drive instead. EvilPatrollingRRU.png|General No-Fun on evil patrol. FakeCowDisguiseRRU.png|Fake cow disguise SuspicuousSGrru.png|and the Security Guard is suspicious. BigKidRidesRRU.png|G’s version of preparing for the next show is to have fun on the rides. BiggestHatRRU.png|How to tell who is the band leader, she is the one wearing the biggest hat. GfunPushMusicRRU.png|G pushing Music into having some fun, literally. MusicPandaPileRRU.png|Music is winning this game too easily and she’s not even looking at the targets. AnotherPandaRRU.png|Another panda for the pile. HJ5lookingCommotionRRU.png|HJ5 looking to see why everyone is running and screaming. SurprisedGBaby02RRU.png|G and Baby see a mechanical bull charging across the area. BBapproachingRRU.png|By unanimous agreement, get ready to duck! BBjumpedRRU.png|The mechanical bull jumped over the girl band. KprizePlunge02RRU.png|Baby wants to jump into the plushies too. BabyJumpedOnRudieRRU.png|Baby accidentally landed on Rudie when she jumped into the plushies. BuckingBorisAlertRRU.png|The mechanical bull is charging at our stage! LoveCalculatingImpossibleOddsRRU.png|Love trying to calculate infinity squared. MusicHelpRudieRRU.png|The meanie girlie is the only one who stopped to help Rudie out of the water trough. AirJumpFunRRU.png|Being catapulted through the air is fun! Except for Rudie. RampSlideFunRRU.png|Sliding down the bumpy ramp is also fun. But not for Rudie. HJ5precisionStopRRU.png|HJ5 come to a precise stop. RudieImprecisionCrashStopRRU.png|Rudie only stops because he hits the wall. AniceLandingRudieRRU.png|Nice landing (no it isn’t.) PlushyAvalancheApproachingRRU.png|HJ5 see the plushy avalanche coming. PlushyAvalanchedRRU.png|HJ5 in the plushy pile. BneedHug01RRU.png|Baby wants to hug the rampaging mechanical bull. RneedXray03RRU.png|Rudie wants to know which one of the girls is qualified to give him an X-Ray scan. AneedCC02RRU.png|Angel wants to have some cotton candy, during a crisis…… GpointingCCMrru.png|G found a cotton candy machine. GcontrolRoomLoveRRU.png|G asking Love if she can reprogram the mechanical bull to not rampage. LoveProtonPositive01RRU.png|Does a proton carry a positive charge? ArcgRQrru.png|Are we fierce enough to rock the rhinestone cowgirl look? GyesIsFasterRRU.png|We will be having a meeting about how much faster it is just to say yes. BBbreakWallRRU.png|Bucking Boris breaks through the wall and escapes. BbiggerCapeRRU.png|Baby needs a bigger cape. BAhelpRudieRRU.png|Baby and Angel holding up a disoriented Rudie. LsystemCrashRebootingRRU.png|System crash? Rebooting! MusicDrawRRU.png|Music taunting the mechanical bull, Western Style. BabyHappy2SeeMusicRRU.png|Baby is happy to see Music. MusicRodeoBBrru.png|Music is having fun with her own personal rodeo mechanical bull. LGfistbumpRRU.png|Love and G fistbump. LoveReprogramming2RRU.png|Love restarting the reboot sequence while Music has her fun rodeo ride. MusicOneHandRodeoRRU.png|Music holding on with one hand, because she can! OneFingerRebootRRU.png|Reboot initialising. LoveTriumphantRRU.png|And now we watch my program reset the mechanical bull to end the rampage. MbestRideRRU.png|Best ride in the park. SillyHatForMusic.png|Rudie has a silly hat for Music. MusicPhotoSurprisedRRU.png|Music surprised by the silly hat. MusicPhotoAnnoyed.png|Music is annoyed that Rudie wants to photograph her in the silly hat. RudieNoPhotoWithMusicRRU.png|Rudie notices that Music is annoyed NoSillyHatPhotoRRU.png|and decides not to take the photo. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2